


Snakes Can Be Friends Too

by Stone_of_Moss



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Deserves Friends, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_of_Moss/pseuds/Stone_of_Moss
Summary: In the Beginning a snake came up out of the ground. Eve wasn't scared, in fact the snake seemed quite nice. Why not make friends with it?





	Snakes Can Be Friends Too

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry Eve and Crowley being friends from my cold, dead hands.

When Crawly entered the Garden of Eden he didn’t immediately try to “cause trouble.” He remembered this place vaguely from Before. It was odd that something that had once seemed so small and irrelevant was now huge and basically everything. The first two or so days he was there he simply stayed as a snake. It was in that short time he met Eve. She was sweet (though he would never admit) and didn’t run from him. She simply asked for his name. At first, he thought how in the world was she going to understand him? She got a confused look on her face and said she could understand him perfectly. 

She offered him her arm and the friendship of Crawly the demon and Eve the Woman began. 

If Eve went somewhere a snake was most likely wrapped around her arm or neck. The first day Adam saw Crawly he was shocked for he didn’t remember any creature that looked like him. Eve cheerfully explained that Crawly was different. As the two wondered Crawly begin to realize being a demon wasn’t all it was cooked up to be. The others all shouted how they were free, but were they? He couldn’t enjoy the simple life of the Garden without being told to do something. Already he didn’t like Beelzebub. He complained once to Eve and she asked why he simply didn’t tell her so! He then had to explain that Beelzebub was in fact nothing and held no human form. After that he never spoke of it to her again. 

He was slithering through the Garden, as usually, when he was scooped up by a very excited Eve. She told him, happily, she was with child! And that there were strange men walking along the top of each gate out of Eden. Fear struck him, there was no other word for it. He said he was happy for her and asked for information on the men. Eve cheerfully brought him to one gate and he felt sick to his stomach. He had been enjoying his time here but now it was over. 

The next morning, he told Eve what he was. A demon, and that he did have a human form, but most importantly he had been sent to cause trouble. He asked, not tempted, her to eat the apple. He pleaded with her to think carefully and she simply asked to his human form. When he changed, wings still out, she was in awe. She asked why he would give up such a beautiful form for a snake. He hissed at her that it was far more comfortable and more natural. His legs burned from the Fall and the snake didn’t have legs. She asked to touch his wings and he refused and said there was a reason he was in this form. So, after a lot of thinking and talking Eve bit the apple. Crawley hated it, hated watching as his friend left and he most likely would never see her again. The only good thing that came out of it was meeting Aziraphale. 

It was few months later Crawly stumbled across two very tired looking people and a baby. As he slithered closer the woman gasped and reached out towards him. 

“Crawly? Is that you, my friend?” It was Eve! Crawly had resigned himself to never seeing her again and yet here she was. With a baby, though that came as no surprise. He didn’t feel like changing forms, so he simply stayed as a snake 

Eve? Yes, I’m Crawly. What other talking snake do you know? Who is the child? Eve looked so excited and placed the child in her arms on the pelt of some animal. She laughed happily and held out her arm. He slithered up it and smelt the air. 

“This is Cain. He’s tiny at the moment but he’ll grow to be big. Perhaps taller than you and Adam.” He simply stared at the child. “Go on, I know you’re probably curious.” He slithered down off her arm and stared at the child. The child, Cain he thought, said something in a language only he could understand and made to grab Crawl, he reared back and hissed. “It might be easier if you were in a more human form Crawly.” 

It was a simple interaction but it was the interaction that gave him his love for children. He always grew to resent that he never kept his promise to Eve. He promised to come back and visit at some point but he never did. When he learned she had died, he mourned by himself in his snake form. He missed his friend of only a few months. They may not have known each other long but he had grown to care for her. 

Crowley never really brought it up. Sure, he missed Eve after all she was the first (and one of the few) to not treat him like a monster. Or a freak. It wasn’t until one when Aziraphale brought up Adam and Eve did he ever mention his short friendship with Eve. Aziraphale, quite shocked, asked (practically demanded, really) Crowley what he was talking about. 

“Well, uh, when I came up she saw me and I uh decided to just talk to her. She was nice, didn’t find it weird to talk to a talking snake. Which was nice. Didn’t have to worry ‘bout her running off and screaming, ya’know?” 

“No, Crowley, I don’t know. You’ve never mentioned anything about you talking to each other!” Aziraphale huffed. He wasn’t angry, just sad that Crowley had never told him. 

“Heard a lot about you, angel. She always talked about how the one Man was nice but the other three ignored her and told her to go back to Adam. You didn’t really talk to her but you didn’t make her feel like she was nothin’.” As he spoke he got quieter and quieter. The last sentence he simply mumbled. Looking up at the angel, he was shocked to see him smiling. 

“Really? I never really talked to her, she would wonder by the gate and ask me a question.” A look crossed Aziraphales face. “Now that I think about I do remember her walking by with a small snake. Was that you? You never seem that small when you transform!” 

“Easier to hold, when ‘m smaller.” Crowley practially whispered. Aziraphale sputtered and leaned forward in his chair. 

“So, you made yourself smaller for Eve and not me? Do you know how heavy a full-grown snake is?” Suddenly, said full grown snake was in his lap. With a dramatic sigh Aziraphale leaned down and kissed the top of the snakes head.


End file.
